In a New Light
by Sylean89
Summary: When you only see one side of the argument its easy to judge right from wrong, good from evil, its only when light is shed on the unseen side that the greys emerge from said black and white reality. What will Kagome do when Naraku decides to reveal this other side to her?
1. Chapter 1

In a New Light

Summary: When you only see one side of the argument its easy to judge right from wrong, good from evil, its only when light is shed on the unseen side that the greys emerge from said black and white reality. What will Kagome do when Naraku decides to reveal this other side to her?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: There will be lemons in this story, some non-con as well. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean.) Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

Chapter 1

Gorgeous, elegant, ravishing; these words would never do justice to the beautiful female demon before them. Her complexion was fair with strong, yet obviously feminine, features. Stunning, luscious, captivating; nope, still not even close. Springing from her back were colorfully patterned, shimmering, iridescent butterfly wings, resilient despite their delicate appearance. Captured, afraid, dinner; wait, what?! So enthralled by her appearance, it was hardly noticeable that the butterfly demon was entangled in a horde of spider-head webbing, surely about to be devoured.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha bellowed, snapping out of his stupor to save the struggling demoness. His razor sharp claws made quick work of the webbing and bothersome spiders that created it.

Cut loose, the butterfly collapsed to the ground, exhausted from struggling. Kagome quickly ran to her side to check her for any injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome asked. "We're here to help."

"No...," she breathed out heavily, "there was... just... so many of them." She tried to act uninjured but Kagome saw the bite wound on her arm, no doubt poisoned, and insisted on treating it.

"Well, your safe now," Sango informed the still shaken demoness. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tamari," the butterfly smiled, "thank you for rescuing me, but I don't understand why you'd do so. Is it not your professions to _slay_ demons?" She inquired skeptically, although still grateful.

"It is no problem, my lady," Miroku flattered, "but I would like to know," he gripped Tamari's hands in his, "would you do me the honor of- ugh!" His usual lecherous spiel cut short by Hiraikotsu to the head.

"Don't mind him," Sango remarked dryly, "and we only slay those deserve it."

"If you would like, you could travel with us until you're all better," Kagome offered with a smile.

Tamari smiled back, "I'd like that."

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome, Sango, and Tamari were all bathing in a hot spring when the topic of attractive males came up.

"So, who would you say is the most attractive male, human or demon, that you've ever seen?" Tamari asked. Apparently, she was a very flirtatious demoness. "And be honest!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied without hesitation, although she knew it wasn't the truth, but how could she admit otherwise out loud.

"Come on!" Tamari urged. "We all promised this conversation would stay between us. You don't have to answer as if he's listening."

Kagome thought for a minute, than sighed, deciding to spill her hidden desires. "Okay," she relented, "there is this wolf demon who likes me. His name is Kouga, and he is really attractive."

"Hmm, yeah, I do have to agree," Sango added. "But only in physical appearance, he's WAY to cocky for my tastes."

Kagome nodded, "Oh, then there's also Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older, _full-demon_ brother, and although his personality leaves much to be desired, he is drop-dead-gorgeous."

Tamari sighed dreamily, "I remember seeing him once. Mr. High and Mighty refused to rut with me though, called me a 'lowly demon.'"

Sango and Kagome half laughed at Tamari's nickname for Sesshomaru, half stared in shock at Tamari trying to rut with him.

"But I gotta say, no demon alive could ever compare to my favorite rutting partner…" Tamari drifted off to dreamland until interrupted by Sango's question.

"Maybe I don't want to know, but the curiosity is killing me," Sango started tentatively and Kagome nodded in agreement, "Who?"

Tamari giggled, "He's ironically, a spider demon." She was referring to almost being eaten alive not a few hours ago by none other than spiders. "He's nearly as attractive as Sesshomaru but in the exact opposite sense. Oh, and those eyes, they are hypnotizing. What makes him so skilled though is he's a shape-shifter, he can _enlarge_ any part of his anatomy at will." Tamari intentionally left them hanging, watching as the two human women wondered and secretly fantasized about this mystery man, err... demon.

"Tell us his name already!" Kagome finally demanded.

Tamari giggled again, "Okay, okay. Have you ever heard of a demon called Naraku?" Her voice was hopeful.

"WHAT?!" Both humans screamed, disgusted at Tamari and themselves for fantasizing about him, even though they didn't know it.

"You can't be serious," Kagome added.

"Why not?" Tamari defended. "He's so sexy."

"He's our arch enemy," Sango explained in unison with Kagome's reason.

"He's evil," Kagome stated.

"Hmm," Tamari pondered, "okay, so humor me for a second. You just said Sesshomaru and this Kouga are both physically attractive even though you're not fond of their personalities." Both girls nodded, wary of where this was going. "Okay, so next time you see Naraku, if you get a gap from fighting him, just look. Look past the enemy, look past the evil, and see his physical attributes. You'll see what I mean. Promise?"

Reluctantly, they agreed, "Only look, right?" Tamari nodded. "Fine."

Later that night, as the endless black abyss of sleep enveloped Kagome's mind, her dreams involuntarily drifted to forbidden thoughts. In her minds eye, she saw a figure in the shadows, an obviously male figure. Despite only seeing his silhouette, she could tell his body was very well formed and chiseled, with long hair down his back. In the stupor of her dream state, where reality gets twisted, she saw noting unusual with what she saw, not even when the male opened his eyes, revealing a dark wine colored iris glowing against the black of his shadowed figure. In her mind, she spoke the name, _'Naraku,'_ for who else could possess such eyes. There was no fear however, if anything, their was a sudden anticipation. She became aware that they were alone, and that excited her.

The shadows parted to reveal his face in the light, a smirk aimed directly at her. He let his eyes look her up and down, want evident in his gaze. She looked down and became aware of the absence of her clothes. Mentally shrugging carelessly that her 'enemy' had full view of her naked, virginal body. Instead of covering up as she would normally do, she walked towards him. Each step seemed to chase away the remaining shadows, until his fully naked form was revealed to her, in turn. There were no insectile appendages sprouting from his back, or parts of demons to make up his lower body as she had sometimes seen. He had only the form of a man.

Her eyes raked over his taut muscular frame, pausing when she'd see something she particularly liked. Faster than her mind could follow, he had her pinned to a newly materialized wall, one hand on her shoulder, the other on the wall by her head. His face was mere inches from hers and although she wished to close the gap, he held her fast against the wall.

A strong desire began pooling and tightening in her abdomen. She had only felt this before in fleeting moments when she'd accidentally see Inuyasha naked, Kouga without his armor, or when Sesshomaru would merely glance her way. However, this was much stronger, and it refused to ebb away.

The feeling of paralysis faded from her arms letting her remember she even had appendages. Her hands grazed the smooth skin of his chest, resting open palm against his strong pectorals. One sliding up, one sliding down, she explored her first male body without shame. Over his shoulders, across his abs, down his arms, grazing his hips, around his neck, along his shaft. At the intimate touch he pressed his body to hers, fully pinning her to the wall, and kissed her hungrily.

The passion rolled into her but the touch was not enough, it felt like he wasn't even there. She pressed harder into him but it didn't help. No matter how hard she tried, the touch of him was always way too non-existent. Desperate to drive her body's desires she tried to grind her hips into him but was only met with the same result, growing need and lack of fulfillment.

_'Take me!'_ she whispered in desperation. Her eyes lowered as she watched the demon she was supposed to despise, wrap her leg around his waist. _'Please. Do whatever you want to me,'_ he smirked and did as he pleased. There was no pain as she had expected, nor the extreme fulfillment she had hoped for, just an ever-growing desire and desperate need. (A/N: Slight butchering.)

"Naraku!" She screamed out, hoping that by saying his name he would decide to satisfy her rather than this apparent torture. Before she could fathom anything else though, she found herself being pulled away from the object of her sleep-induced desire.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" her friends were shaking her, trying to pull her from her 'nightmare.' "Kagome, it's alright, we're here." Her eyes fluttered open, annoyed they'd pulled her away from Naraku. _'Wait! Naraku? I was fucking Naraku?! Eeww! Disgusting! How could I have possibly been enjoying that dream?'_ She shook her head to rid her mind of the deplorable images that now plagued her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked, "are you alright? What were you dreaming about? I heard you scream at Naraku." Luckily, the strong scent of Kagome's arousal was contained in the thick artificial fabric of her sleeping bag.

"I, uh, I was having a nightmare," Kagome half told the truth. It _did_ feel like a nightmare now. "Naraku was fu- fighting... us." Only Tamari caught Kagome's near slip of the tongue and smiled knowingly.

"Keh. Well now that you woke us all up, we might as well get going," Inuyasha decided. "It's almost morning anyways."

Still groggy, the others begrudgingly agreed. After morning rituals, Tamari spoke up, "I'm actually feeling much better today. I think all the poison is gone from my system now so I'll be going my separate way. Thanks again for saving me. Perhaps we'll meet again." They all said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

All throughout the day, Kagome's mind kept returning to her 'nightmare' and replaying the conversation at the hot spring. So it did not surprise her when the object of her unwanted fascination decided to make an appearance.

In the center of the clearing, Inuyasha released one wild Windscar after another into Naraku's seemingly invincible barrier. Off to the side, the rest of the group watched, waiting for an opportunity to jump in and help without getting cut down by their own ally's sword.

True to her promise, and honestly a little curious, Kagome's eyes were busy sizing up Naraku. Pushing back her obvious distaste for the evil half-demon, she had to admit he was pleasing to look at.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome elbowed her friend to get her attention. She would have whispered but the sounds of battle were too loud. She had to nearly yell to be heard. "Remember our conversation last night?" Sango nodded, she had been hoping Kagome would have forgotten and they could pretend it never happened. "Well, she was right."

Sango took another look at Naraku before sighing, "Kinda, I guess, but I think she over exaggerated."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. It was just so difficult to imagine. "In a different life maybe."

Inuyasha paused in his relentless, but useless attacks to figure out what the secret conversation between the girls was about, "What are you two wenches talking about? Who is 'she'? You talking about Tamari?"

Naraku's eyes went wide then smirked evilly at them. The girls instantly felt cornered. What if they figured out what their conversation was really about.

Naraku let out a bellowing laugh and began taunting the panicking girls, "So, you've been talking to Tamari, have you?" Upon saying her name, a new wave of fear radiated from Kagome and Sango. They had been hoping she was one of many to him and he wouldn't remember. "Knowing my little butterfly, I bet I know exactly what you're referring to." The words of endearment felt so foreign coming from his lips.

"His 'little butterfly?'" Miroku repeated. Kagome and Sango were practically huddled together and shaking. This had the potential to end very badly.

"You've just admitted that she was right, miko, and don't think I didn't notice you eyeing me," Naraku smirked as he cornered Kagome with his words. "I am well aware of her opinion of me. Perhaps you would like to verify her claims."

"Eewww!" Kagome and Sango shrieked. "No way! That's disgusting."

"Shut up already, Naraku!" Inuyasha roared as he began attacking again. "Windscar!" As usual though the attack had no effect. Naraku was bored of playing with Inuyasha so he commanded his minions to handle the pup, monk, and demon slayer so he could torment the miko some more. This was more entertainment than he'd had in a long time.

Using his demonic speed he suddenly blinked in front of Kagome once the others were sufficiently occupied. She hadn't even seen him move and startled once he appeared. The similar scene from her dream flashed through her mind. She quickly tried to rid her mind of the image; the last thing she needed right now were erotic thoughts about her enemy standing a mere foot away.

Kagome drew her bow in an attempt to get Naraku away from her but he simply cut the string rendering it useless. "What is on your mind now, miko?" Naraku leaned closer making Kagome step back. "You seem flustered. Are you enjoying this close proximity?"

"In your dreams, Naraku," Kagome screamed, trying to regain her dignity, "like I'd ever find you attractive."

Naraku laughed again, "You are so transparent, Kagome, I don't even need to use my powers to read _your_ mind." He smirked and just to prove his point, he gathered her up in his tentacles, pulling her into his barrier, and reached his hand towards her arm. All he had to do is touch her in order to see into her soul. Kagome was unable to break free and the others were too tied up to come to her rescue. Upon contact, Naraku delved into her mind but didn't even need to go that deep. His taunting already had all the thoughts she wanted to keep hidden bubbling at the surface. He heard the conversation at the hot spring, replayed her erotic dream about him, and saw how she couldn't get her mind off him since. This was just too good. "I see your hidden desires; I know all your dirty little secrets. You cannot hide anything from me."

* * *

A/N: Before anyone mentions it, yes, Kagome is acting a bit out-of-character but for a good reason that will be revealed later, so no complaints until said time, please. Feel free to guess _why_ she is acting this way though. :P


	2. Chapter 2

In a New Light

A/N: Heres your update, in time for Christmas. I will continue to work on this story until it is complete but be warned, I may not update regularly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: There will be lemons in this story, some non-con as well. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean.) Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

Previously:

Using his demonic speed, Naraku suddenly blinked in front of Kagome once the others were sufficiently occupied. She hadn't even seen him move and startled once he appeared. The similar scene from her dream flashed through her mind. She quickly tried to rid her mind of the image; the last thing she needed right now were erotic thoughts about her enemy standing a mere foot away.

Kagome drew her bow in an attempt to get Naraku away from her but he simply cut the string rendering it useless. "What is on your mind now, miko?" Naraku leaned closer making Kagome step back. "You seem flustered. Are you enjoying this close proximity?"

"In your dreams, Naraku," Kagome screamed, trying to regain her dignity, "like I'd ever find you attractive."

Naraku laughed again, "You are so transparent, Kagome, I don't even need to use my powers to read _your_ mind." He smirked and just to prove his point, he gathered her up in his tentacles, pulling her into his barrier, and reached his hand towards her arm. All he had to do is touch her in order to see into her soul. Kagome was unable to break free and the others were too tied up to come to her rescue. Upon contact, Naraku delved into her mind but didn't even need to go that deep. His taunting already had all the thoughts she wanted to keep hidden bubbling at the surface. He heard the conversation at the hot spring, replayed her erotic dream about him, and saw how she couldn't get her mind off him since. This was just too good. "I see your hidden desires; I know all your dirty little secrets. You cannot hide anything from me."

Chapter 2:

Her eyes widened as he smirked at her. "Release me at once!" she shrieked, she could only imagine what he could do to her if he kidnapped her. He'd have all the time in the world to torture her, causing her all sorts of pain and anguish. "I swear I'll purify you if you don't!" she threatened with a wavering voice.

"How do you propose to purify me without your bow and arrows?" his smirk widened catching her bluff. "You think me only capable of causing pain, but I can assure you that that is not the case." An involuntary shudder shot down her spine at his insinuation. She suddenly became aware of just how close he held her to his body. His extremely muscular, perfect... wait, what? Bad thoughts, bad. He's the enemy, cruel and evil. But no matter how hard she reminded herself of that her body was already reacting. "Perhaps we should get better acquainted elsewhere," he glanced at her companions still fighting to reach her, calling her name, and getting nowhere, "somewhere with less distractions."

A new bout of panic shot through her as she became unwillingly aroused to the telepathic suggestions he placed into her mind of what he could do to her. She tried fruitlessly to struggle out of his grasp.

His evil mind was spinning, trying to figure out how best to use her newfound reaction to him, against Inuyasha. He knew the mutt had feelings for the girl even though he repeatedly shunned her in favor of Kikyo. If he were to take Kagome forcefully, Inuyasha would only be angry at him, hardly any different than the present, but what if he took a slower route and made the girl a willing participant? The deep betrayal Inuyasha would feel at that would be too savory for words. Now, how to go about seducing her?

Interrupting his thoughts, Inuyasha finally got through his incarnations and hoards of demons, his foul mouth spewing profanities and demanding he release Kagome. An idea hit him, finally giving the mutt's bad timing a purpose. He shot out a series of tentacles. Inuyasha hacked away but missed one creeping up behind him. It pierced his right shoulder making him drop the Tessaiga and wrapped around his body, binding his limbs so he could not move.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. "Please, let him go." She wasn't sure why she said please, not like he'd listen to her pleas, but unbeknownst to her, that was exactly what he was waiting for. He observed before how she would do almost anything to save her friends. It was time to test that observation.

"Kiss me," he demanded, staring directly into Kagome's eyes. He held Inuyasha just outside his barrier, essentially giving him a front row seat.

"Wh-what?!" she half gasped, half screamed in shock.

"If you want me to let him go, kiss me," he clarified, an evil glint flashing in his eyes. Kagome just stared, not sure what to do.

"D-don't do it, K-Kagome," Inuyasha choked out, blood beginning to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Naraku squeezed a bit tighter, shutting him up and adding emphasis to his request.

"Stop hurting him," she pleaded, "I'll do it if you stop hurting him." Naraku lessened his hold a slight as Kagome readied herself. She kept her lips clamped shut but puckered the slightest bit. Stretching to reach his face she hovered for a second over his lips before giving a quick peck and trying to retreat. He fisted his hand into her hair at the back of her neck and held her a mere inch away.

"Like you mean it," he growled demandingly as he wiggled the tentacle in Inuyasha's shoulder making him grunt in pain.

She gulped and after a glance at Inuyasha and tried again quickly, this time mouth slightly open. She wanted him to release Inuyasha as soon as possible and trying to avoid a full kiss with Naraku was only prolonging her friend's suffering.

His grip on her hair was feather light until their lips touched, then he tightened his grip and held her to him. She was tense, especially as his tongue snaked across her parted lips and entered her mouth. When she realized he was being gentle, she slowly relaxed into his hold and kissed him back, tentatively stroking her tongue along his. There was no way he'd be able to complain about her holding anything back. Then it hit her, her first kiss, was with Naraku; even more surprising was it felt good.

He smirked inwardly to himself, thinking how bedding her might be an easier task than he originally thought. Once her guard was down, he poured explicit images into her mind. She gasped out a moan into his mouth at the unexpected mental intrusion. He deepened the kiss, sure to get her lost in a passionate lust before keeping his word and releasing Inuyasha from his binds. She didn't even hear the thump and grunt as he hit the ground.

This whole time, Inuyasha was dejectedly keeping his eyes squeezed shut, trying his best to ignore what Naraku was 'forcing' Kagome to do in front of him. The pain in his pierced shoulder and body from being squeezed was nothing compared to the sight of his enemy's tongue in Kagome's mouth. After he was released and fell to the ground, he looked up to see Kagome's lips still locked with Naraku's. Disgust poured off him. How could she stand to kiss such a vile wretch? Then it dawned on him, Naraku let him go, just like he said he would if Kagome kissed him. She was doing this for him; she cared enough about him to put her body through such a disgusting ordeal.

Inuyasha grit his teeth but before he could lash out or interrupt, Naraku broke the kiss leaving a very flustered and aroused Kagome in a dazed state. He set her down on the ground gently, never once breaking eye contact, and commanded his underlings to move out, but not before leaving one last thought to float through Kagome's mind, 'I will return for you.'

Once he was gone from sight, Kagome collapsed to her knees, her friends rushing to her side and that of Inuyasha. They hadn't seen anything that had happened, only knew it must have been big since Inuyasha refused to look at Kagome and Kagome had yet to start fussing over his injuries.

Their inquiries and grips on her shoulders broke her out of her self-induced trance and she evaluated their injuries. Inuyasha had the worst by far.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha...," she was obviously terrified of what he would think of her, "are... you okay?"

"I should be asking you that...," was all he could get out. She was surprised at the deep concern and almost gratitude in his voice. She thought over his words and realized he must think that kiss was horrible for her. No way she could ever let any of them know it was actually enjoyable.

"I'll... be alright," she tried to reassure him. It was the truth, she would be alright after all. "Let me tend to your wounds."

* * *

Later that evening, once the obvious tension had lessened, Miroku ventured to ask exactly what had happened, "Did it seem odd to anyone else that Naraku simply left in the middle of a battle he appeared to be winning?"

"Yeah," Sango agreed, realizing Miroku was fishing for answers their friends likely had, "what exactly happened between you two and him to make him flee like that?"

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha barked. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the grotesque sight he was forced to witness earlier. His outburst held everyone's attention causing them to miss the blush on Kagome's cheeks. She hadn't been able to stop replaying the earlier events in her mind. The feel and taste of his evil mouth cemented in her thoughts. It disturbed her when she'd catch herself moistening or nibbling on her lips when lost in such thoughts. What was happening to her? She didn't really enjoy that monster's kiss, did she?

In his calm monotone, Miroku reasoned, "Inuyasha, whatever it was that caused him to leave, when he could have easily killed us all, is definitely worth knowing. It may very well save our lives next time if we can use it against him."

"It won't be happening again so there's no use in you two knowing," Inuyasha snapped and lept away into the trees. He needed to get away, but would remain close enough to protect Kagome. He refused to let her be used by that monster again.

The two turned their questioning gazes on Kagome who only shook her head and sighed. Sango decided to ask her later in private.

Try as she might, Sango never did manage to get Kagome to tell her exactly what happened. Every time she'd broach the subject Kagome would blush a bright red and clam up. She'd told Miroku of this reaction, a reaction very atypical of an encounter with an enemy, and got what she thought was his typical perverted answer. _'That lecherous monk actually thinks Naraku tried to seduce Kagome. What nonsense,'_ Sango raged in her head trying to make her own sense of the situation.

Kagome had gone home after that encounter, and oddly, Inuyasha didn't even protest, well, not very much at least. _'Whatever happened, he must feel guilty,'_ Miroku rationalized. _'Perhaps, Naraku forced Inuyasha to do something sexual towards Kagome. That would explain both their reactions, but not the position we found them in.'_

* * *

At home, Kagome tried getting her mind off of him by burying herself in schoolwork. It would have worked, if not for her three friends catching the daydreaming look she'd occasionally get. They knew that look, boy trouble. After school they all cornered her, promising to trade their notes for the juicy details of what was on her mind.

Sitting in WacDonalds, Kagome had no choice but to spill, "Okay, fine. I... I kissed... someone."

They all gasped, "Was it Inuyasha?"

"Did he finally quit two-timing?"

"Than why do you look so distraught over it?"

"Was he a horrible kisser?"

"I can't tell the story if you guys won't be quiet," Kagome said sarcastically, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "It wasn't Inuyasha. In fact Inuyasha was forc- walked in on us."

Another round of gasps and questions, "You mean you're cheating on him now?"

"Do you feel guilty? Is that why you look upset?"

"Who is this guy anyways? Is it Hojo?"

At her annoyed look they all shut up and waited for her to continue, "I was never officially with Inuyasha. I wanted to be, but he was too hung up on his ex. This guy, well, Inuyasha hates him. I didn't like him either, and I kinda still don't, but... his kiss was amazing." Her friends from her time really were the only people she could tell the truth to. After all, they were the only ones who didn't have a grudge or hatred of Naraku. She couldn't deny it anymore. His kiss was amazing, and deep in the dark recesses of her mind, she hoped to experience it again. Those words he left in her head 'I will return for you,' did he mean he would kiss her again? Or come for her life next time?

* * *

Kagome returned to the feudal era after a few days in her own time. She felt extremely guilty for enjoying that kiss with Naraku and was constantly worried that Inuyasha would discover that fact. Lucky for her, her half-demon friend was always rather oblivious to her emotions and greeted her with his usual attitude of, "What took you so long?"

The incident got brushed under the rug and Kagome was beginning to think Naraku's promise to return was just a ruse to make her worry. It had already been a week and they saw no sign of him or his incarnations. Her guard was down as she walked in the woods, fairly close to camp, gathering firewood and berries. She thought she was close enough that Inuyasha would easily detect any demon before they got anywhere near her, and he would have too, if he hadn't already taken off in the opposite direction at the slightest whiff of Kikyo's scent. When Kagome left camp Inuyasha was still there so she didn't know he had abandoned protecting her again.

"Do not scream," a soft, child's voice sounded, followed by a visitor stepping out of the shadows, seemingly from nowhere. Her black, emotion-less eyes stood out against her ghostly pale skin, white hair and clothes. Clutched to her chest was her mirror, reflecting the shocked and fearful face of Kagome. Last time Kanna came to her, she tried to suck out her soul. Kagome was still wary of the girl, but even moreso was apprehensive about what her presence could mean. She was Naraku's incarnation after all, she must be here on his orders.

"Come any closer and I will scream for Inuyasha," Kagome's quavering voice threatened. Kanna turned her mirror, getting a startled 'eep' from Kagome, fearing the worst.

Kagome calmed slightly when Kanna spoke, her voice soft, "I am not here to cause you harm, only to show you that which you do not know." The image in the mirror then changed from Kagome's reflection to that of a priestess very similar in appearance.

_'Kikyo,'_ Kagome thought, _'but why is she showing me Kikyo?'_ She was in a clearing, surrounded by her soul collectors as she rested at the trunk of a large tree. Kagome watched as Kikyo stood, her gaze moving towards the opposite edge of the clearing where Inuyasha had just emerged. _'Ah, so that's why. I bet it's just an illusion, they're trying to turn me against him,'_ Kagome smugly thought as she watched the events unfold.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" Kikyo's cold voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She didn't sound at all happy to see him. "I did not send for you, so why are you interrupting my rest?"

"I had to see you," he spoke just louder than a whisper as he quickly moved to embrace her.

"Inuyasha, why do you seek out my presence only to refuse to join me in hell? Do you love that reincarnation of mine more than me?" Kikyo accused.

"Kagome? I don't love Kagome," the flustered half-demon defended, "she's just a friend."

"If you have no ties to her than it should be an easy decision to make, should it not?" Kikyo deduced smugly. "Come with me to hell."

"I can't," Inuyasha hung his head, then looked straight into Kikyo's cold eyes determinedly. "Not yet, not until I kill Naraku. After I avenge your death, I'll have no reason to remain on this world." Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss and the pair sunk down to the ground, their intentions quite obvious.

Even though Kagome 'knew' this was just an illusion, it still hurt. _'No, Inuyasha wouldn't consider me to be 'no reason,''_ she insisted in her mind. _'He won't go to hell with her like that.'_ Not paying attention and despite her determination to not believe the mirror, Kagome unconsciously stepped backwards to get away from the demon girl. She had to get back to camp to see for herself that Inuyasha was still there and _not_ with Kikyo. Her movements ceased almost immediately when she bumped into a tree behind her. Her mind was swirling too fast to realize there hadn't been a tree there when she'd entered the small clearing earlier. Kagome leaned against the tree to regain some control of her wavering emotions before intending to head back to camp. _'Hmm, this tree is really soft, it must have a lot of moss on it,'_ her mind supplied. Kagome's breathing and emotions had finally calmed down as she cast one last look at Kanna. Before she could turn and head back though, she caught her reflection in the mirror, but that wasn't what startled her. Behind her form was a white, cloaked figure, one she recognized all too well. Her body stiffened, finally realizing she hadn't been leaning into a mossy tree at all, but Naraku in his white baboon cloak with the hood hanging at his back.

Naraku watched amusedly when Kagome had leaned back against him so comfortably. She obviously hadn't noticed it was him. "I did not realize you felt so comfortable in my presence Kagome," his deep, evil voice being the verification she needed to snap her mind back to reality.

* * *

Ending A/N: Before anyone mentions it, yes, Kagome is acting a bit out-of-character but for a good reason that will be revealed later, so no complaints until said time, please. Feel free to guess _why_ she is acting this way though. :P


End file.
